


Venus

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Cloud keeps telling himself that it's just stress relief. Two bodies saying fuck you to the world and to each other.PWP One Shot. Cloud x Reno. Motorcycle Sex.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzyhothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyhothead/gifts).



> For my enabler and partner in crime DizzyHotHead

Cloud wasn't sure why he kept doing this, it seemed more and more often that he was guiding Fenrir down the winding path towards Healen Lodge. The way was almost second nature to him now, he was slightly concerned about the regularity and familiarity of these visits, but he also couldn't bring himself to stop. The first time years ago had been an accident, two bodies seeking something in the barracks. They had kept it up as relief throughout the years but it had gotten more and more frequent since Cloud had contracted the Stigma. 

Finding comfort in another body made it easy to forget how hopeless everything was, how futile everything seemed. Sometimes he just needed to get out of the church, there were too many memories and too much purity in that place. Cloud didn't think he was worthy enough to spend all of his time there anyway.   
A sharp buzzing in his pocket pulled Cloud out of his thoughts, he pulled over, his bike still purring in a gentle idle underneath him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself but he may have leant forward against that metal chassis, pressing slim hips and a not so soft cock against the vibrating warmth of his bike as he opened his phone. 

"Text me when you arrive. I have some plans for the bike yo."

Cloud rolled his eyes and didn't bother replying, that kind of comment wasn't worth a response.

He snapped his phone shut and kicked the bike back into gear, he groaned softly, barely audible as he sat back up on the bike, hips bucking slightly as the vibrations disappeared. 

He sped off down the highway slightly faster than before.

Soon the well worn dirt track opened up to pavement, to a long winding driveway cracked with wear. Slowing down so he could smoothly run his bike around the buildings he navigated himself to the small garage he knew all too well. As expected the automatic door was open and there was an empty space in the centre of the small room.

Cloud pulled in. 

He had just kicked the stand up and was midway through pulling out his phone when heard the straining of a heavy door opening beside him, followed by a large whir as the automatic door began its slow descent closed behind him. 

Cloud took a sharp breath in before turning towards the figure he knew would be there. He wanted to stop himself but couldn't prevent the small grin appearing on his face as his eyes fell upon that shock of red hair in the doorway. It was everywhere, not held back by the usual contrast of blue goggles. There was a long crimson ponytail draped over his shoulder, Cloud knew that was a deliberate choice. The man had forgone his normal blue suit jacket, dressed instead in an unbuttoned white shirt with blue pants. The white and blue and red was a combination only he could pull off, and he looked good. 

"Reno." Cloud let loose in a small breath, he wasn't sure if it had been verbal or not. 

"Yo spikes. You miss me?" That voice, it did awful things to Cloud's brain.

"Fuck off Reno." Smooth Strife. Smooth. 

Reno smirked, red tattoos raising up as his eyes crinkled. The man took a step forward and began sauntering, actually sauntering towards Cloud. His gaze was drawn down from soft eyes and vibrant tattoos, down to an expanse of smooth, slightly tanned skin, framed by an almost sheer shirt. Cloud's eyes were drawn down to where a slim waist flared out as the man cocked his hips, his eyes tracing down the line of his hip, down the sharp v disappearing underneath low pants. Cloud couldn't help but lick his lips. 

He hadn't realized the man was so close until a calculated hand reached out and grabbed him by the jaw. Cloud's breath hitched and then stilled as his jaw was angled slightly upwards so his eyes met another pair. That damn red headed vixen had a shit eating grin on his face as his mouth opened. 

"There's something else here I'd rather fuck. If you don't mind. "

There wasn't any time for Cloud to react before he was being pulled close against another body. Lips crashed against his as strong arms snaked around his back, pressing his torso flush to another. 

There was clothing in between but the heat was stifling, Cloud could feel it through the thick fabric of his turtleneck and all of a sudden he wanted it off but he also didn't want to pull away. 

There was pressure and it was tight as a hand slipped between heaving torsos but the zip down the front of Cloud's turtleneck fell apart easily enough. The metal was hot against his chest and Cloud couldn't help but cry out. 

He was left struggling to breathe as hands hooked around his hips, pulling him flush against hard abs and a slightly scarred chest. There was bites pressed to his ear and teeth marks scattered down his neck, across his jaw and down his collarbone. Clouds hands pressed into malleable covered flesh as he ground hips against his own. He couldn't stay silent as kisses were pressed against the hollow of his throat. 

Clothing fell to the floor, black and white pooling against the polished concrete floor as aching flesh touched. Cloud's vision was filled with red and his ears filled with the sounds of moans. 

It felt good. A hard chest against his, defined and slightly slick abs sliding against another set, feeling something else, living, excited and pulsing with life against him.   
There were hands in Cloud's hair, tugging in the strands as his barely contained cock rubbed against another. It felt like there were hands everywhere as his hips were tugged, rocking him up and down against the seat of his bike and teasing slight noises from between slightly parted lips while teeth moved against his chest. Cloud wanted more but Reno was unforgiving. All of his touches were teasing, alternating between hard and soft, rough and smooth.   
Cloud could feel himself approaching an edge far too quickly. 

There was a shift and suddenly Cloud was naked, another shift and then his cock was pressed against smooth skin. Cloud couldn't help but rub against a jutting hip bone as he was pushed back against his bike. His ass sitting just on the lip of the seat as hands supported him and hips ground relentlessly against him.   
There was some more adjustment and then loud moans filled the air as bare, aching cocks touched.   
A strong hand held them pressed together, spreading the thick liquid oozing from both tips and stroking up and down as two pairs of strong hips rocked in a frantic rhythm. 

Cloud tried to keep up.

He struggled to keep his lips pressed to the other's but they kept missing each other. There were lips close to Clouds ear, on his jaw,down his chest. The heat was stifling and the air around them was thick, Cloud was close and he wasn't happy about it. No. he wanted to dominate Reno, to fold the other man in half over his bike and fuck him until he was screaming. No. Reno needed to be screaming Cloud's name as he tightened around his cock. Cloud moved a hand around and up Reno's back, he didn't have to move far before he got a grip on the long ponytail. Cloud threaded his fingers through the dark strands and yanked on it. Hard.  
Reno moaned and as his head was pulled back, the pressure at the base of his neck forcing eyes to shut tight.

“We do this my way." Cloud growled out, his voice deep. He used his enhanced strength to overpower the other man, flipping their positions. Pinning Reno back again cool metal and bending him over the back of the bike. 

There was a growl out in protest but it was weak, Reno was a slut for being bent over a shining chassis. 

Cloud pressed a hand hard against Reno's back, silently ordering him to stand still as he stepped back. He ran hands along the soft curve of ass in front of him before winding back and giving it a not so gentle slap with his palm. Reno gasped out loudly as Cloud watched the flesh shift slightly under the pressure, watching a red hand print bloom across pale skin. 

Cloud did it again and this time Reno rocked his hips into the motion. Cloud moved his palm now to rub across the slightly welted skin to soothe it while he knelt down and pressed his teeth to the back of a slim hip. 

He left teeth marks against soft skin, marking a trail down the curves across his back, digging his tongue into the small pits at the base of his spine. Strong hip shifted underneath his jaw from the touch and Cloud took the time to reach down and grab lube out of the compartment on his bike. He slicked up a finger and then pressed against a twitching hole, running his fingers around it to give the man warning. Cloud moved his jaw back up and bit down on a rocking hip bone as he pressed his finger inside. 

Reno cried out at the sensation and bucked his hips back against Cloud. Cloud kept his touch gentle as he started stretching the other man out while leaving his tongue across soft bone and muscle. 

Cloud flexed his wrist Until he found what he was looking for, pressing against that slightly rough patch of skin while his tongue disappeared into small, sensitive pits on the back of pulsing hips. Reno couldn't help but cry out, his knees weak and body shaking under Cloud's experts touch. The bike was rocking back and forth against its stand under the strength of Cloud's touch. 

Cloud took advantage of the distraction to slip another finger inside. Reno clenched around the intrusion but took it in easily. Cloud again accompanied the movement with a deep bite to the base of his spine.

Reno was groaning out Cloud’s name while bucking his slender hips back against Cloud’s hand, trying to get him to increase his pace. Cloud pressed in another finger and soon he was ready. 

Cloud lined himself up, one hand on his cock with his other circled around Reno's hip with a tight grip as he slowly pressed himself inside. There was a slight pressure and then a give as Cloud felt a hot, wet slide around his cock. 

Cloud groaned out at the feeling and bit down on the back of Reno’s shoulder to keep himself grounded. 

Once he was fully seated he reached up, one hand on Reno’s trembling hip and twined the other in his hair. He thrusted once as an experiment and when Reno moaned out in response he knew he was ready. Cloud pulled back on the crimson ponytail hard, yanking Reno's head back as he started with a fast, rough pace. 

Cloud was close but Reno was closer. Cloud kept a firm grip on hips as he rocked him in time with his thrusts. Reno was moaning with abandon and Cloud knew he was hitting the right spot. 

Cloud reached a hand around to wrap around Reno's cock and the man gave a strangled gasp. Cloud barely had to stroke more than a few times before Reno was crying out, painting the seat of the bike with thick release as he tightened and spasmed around Cloud.

It was difficult but Cloud managed to hold off as that tight heat closed in around him. He waited until Reno was starting to come down off his high before tightening his grip on pale hips, moving him around roughly and pounding hard into him. Reno cried out from overstimulation but let him continue and didn't resist. 

It felt incredible and Cloud couldn't hold on, he wanted nothing more than to claim this overstimulated red headed man as his own. He yanked on that ponytail for dear life as he pulled out and spilled himself of all over the red head's back. 

It looked so good. Watching the man gasp and cry out from aftershocks as his hips bucked gently missing the intrusion of Cloud's cock. Watching his ponytail dance against his back, spreading thick white across pale skin as the both of them struggled to catch their breath. 

Cloud watched the thick white run down his back, watching it drip down imprints of teeth and pooled in the smooth grooves at the base of his spine as hips slowed their movement. The man in front of him looked totally debauched and totally claimed. Which he was. Cloud knew the other man would be feeling him for days.  
There was no aftercare, no small comforts just a wet towel to get enough of the mess off Cloud's body and to clean off the bike before it stained. He would assemble his outfit back together and Reno would do whatever it was that he did, Cloud didn't really care about that. 

Cloud sped back down the path winding away from the lodge now. Satisfied and aching and hurt, he wasn't sure how much longer his body was going to last, but atleast he had this to get him through the worst of it.


End file.
